<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lydia: Exorcised by GothicDeetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705790">Lydia: Exorcised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz'>GothicDeetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Afterlife, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dead People, Demons, Dinner, Epilogue, Eventual Happy Ending, Exorcisms, Families of Choice, Family, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Gift Fic, Happy, Happy Ending, Mother Figures, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Returning Home, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Step-parents, Tags Contain Spoilers, Talking, Talking To Dead People</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a breather accidentally gets exorcised? Well, the Maitlands, Charles, and Delia are about to find out themselves. When Delia insists that Charles invite a Christian family she briefly met who came into her office over for dinner one day, he is reluctant but still agrees. None of the Maitland-Deetzes even expected the dinner to go horribly wrong at all. Not when Betelgeuse and Lydia decide to mess around with Delia’s new friends. This unfortunately results in Delia’s friends exorcising Betelgeuse. And when he takes Lydia with him, her four parents are beyond horrified.</p><p>Now they must go into the Netherworld, rescue Lydia, and bring her back home...even if it means she’ll never see her best demon friend again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice &amp; Charles Deetz &amp; Delia Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) &amp; Original Character(s), Charles Deetz &amp; Delia Deetz &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz &amp; Delia Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz &amp; Original Character(s), Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Delia Deetz &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lydia: Exorcised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyKey/gifts">TheOneAndOnlyKey</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inviting a Christian family over to dinner one night hadn’t been what Charles was expecting to do, but Delia had met this Christian family briefly when they came into her office and she begged and I mean begged Charles to invite them over to dinner one night because they seemed so nice and she knew they were Christian because they’d told her and everything.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Charles agreed and Delia gave him the family’s phone number so he could give them a call. He did, and, to his surprise, Delia’s friends agreed to come over for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>With everything set, the family began preparing to host their guests. For starters, the Maitlands were allowed to be downstairs. The only problem was, the Maitlands were afraid that Delia’s friends wouldn’t be able to see them so they decided to stay in the kitchen for the duration of the meal and watch. They had a talk with Charles and Delia about that and they both agreed to let them stay in the kitchen. It was what was best for all of them. The last thing they all wanted was an accidental exorcism.</p><p> </p><p>They would not be prepared for what was going to happen during the dinner.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>The day of the dinner finally came around and Delia was nervously rushing around getting ready. Her new friends would be at the house soon and Charles was afraid that his new wife would be having another one of her panic attacks. If she did, then he knew that he could help her through it, just like everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“What do I wear, Charles?” said a panicked Delia as she rushed past her husband for what seemed like the Umpteenth time. “What do I wear?” </p><p> </p><p>“Delia,” came her husband’s calm and quiet response. “This isn’t a formal dinner. You can wear whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Delia eventually settled on her favorite Black and White dress and that’s when she heard the doorbell ring. Her new friends were here. She turned to Charles and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning again and rushing out their bedroom to go downstairs and open the door for her friends.</p><p> </p><p>Charles quickly pulled on his best outfit and followed his wife down the stairs.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>With everyone settled down and all the food on the table, both families began to eat in peace, striking up conversation whenever they pleased. Delia’s new friends, a couple with four children, three girls and a boy, did all look thrilled to be there. But on the inside of the youngest of the four children, the boy, it looked like he didn’t want to be there and instead wanted to be home. Delia offered the boy a smile and he turned away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Delia,” the mother of the four children said as she directed her attention over to the now-therapist. “This is, like you said, your second marriage? Am I right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” said Delia as she put down her silverware and looked at the mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Delia?” Charles whispered to his wife as he looked around the table. “Where did Lydia go? I could have sworn she was down here a second ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Delia turned and refocused her attention on her husband. “I think she went upstairs, Charles. She said she’d be down in a second because she wanted to do something important first.”</p><p> </p><p>Charles wondered what this important thing Lydia had said she was going upstairs to do was, but then it hit him when he heard the sounds of laughing coming from Lydia’s bedroom. The laughter sounded too masculine to even be Lydia’s so whose-.</p><p> </p><p>Charles and Delia’s eyes widened. “Oh no.”</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, a flash of light appeared in the middle of the top of the table and when it disappeared, a snickering, smirking Lydia and Betelgeuse were standing on top of the table in its place.</p><p> </p><p>“How y’all doing tonight?” asked Betelgeuse to Delia’s friends before snickering some more.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, good?” was all the mother could say as she looked confusedly at Betelgeuse.</p><p> </p><p>Betelgeuse snickered again, high fived Lydia, then turned his attention back over towards the Deetz’ guests. He snapped his fingers and made bowls of spaghetti appear out of thin air, pouring them all over the Christian family’s heads.</p><p> </p><p>The four children screamed, started crying, and hid behind their mother.</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on here!” demanded the father as he stood up, slammed his hands on the table, and looked Delia then Charles in the eye. “Who is this!” he spat as he gestured to Betelgeuse.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Delia said as she and Charles looked down towards the ground. “That’s my stepdaughter’s demon friend, Betelgeuse. He sometimes hangs around the house because we let him. We also have ghosts that live here.”</p><p> </p><p>The Maitlands made themselves invisible to the guests but remained visible to the Deetzes. Delia looked at them and mouthed a quick “Sorry” before turning her attention back over towards her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“A demon you say,” said the father as he removed the bowl of spaghetti from his head. He pulled out a book and that’s when Charles and Delia noticed that things were about to go horribly horribly wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! No! Stop!” Delia shouted out.</p><p> </p><p>But it was too late, the father had finished reading from the book he was holding and Betelgeuse was lifted into the air. Lydia, horrified and knowing what was about to happen, leapt towards him. He caught her in his arms and the two vanished into thin air.</p><p> </p><p>“Lydia!!!!” shouted a panicked Adam, Barbara, Charles, and Delia at once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Working Out a Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What was that all about?!” demanded Charles with a look of anger plastered on his face. Delia’s friends all sat down and the father gave him a simple smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“That...” began the father as he started to laugh. “Was an exorcism. You know how us Christians feel about demons, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>The Deetzes and the Maitlands shook their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t like them,” said the father sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it!” said Charles angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“By exorcising Betelgeuse and making us watch Lydia jump into his arms and get taken with him,” continued an equally angered Delia as she stood up and pointed towards the front door of the house. “I don’t think I’d want to see you guys ever again. We are no longer friends and I don’t want to see any of you inside my office again! Go find yourselves a different therapist.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, but??” the father tried to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Out! Now!” Charles said, also pointing towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, we’re leaving.” The father picked up two of the kids and the mother the other two and the six of them quickly left the house. Charles slammed the door as they left and turned to face Delia and the Maitlands.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re gone,” he said to the other three adults, relieved. “Now we need to figure out where Lydia could have possibly gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t surprise me if she wound up in a room inside of the Netherworld,” Adam said. “Babs and I finally decided to take a quick peek through the Handbook for the Recently Deceased the other day and we came across this article in the book that stated what to do if a breather is accidentally exorcised along with a ghost or demon. We could summon and open it for you guys to take a look.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great idea, Ads,” said Barbara with a smile. “I’ll do it.” With that said, she summoned hers and Adam’s copy of the Handbook out of thin air and opened it to the page with the article her husband had just mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>“What happens to breathers who get exorcised,” said Charles as he glanced down towards the Handbook.</p><p> </p><p>“They go to a room in the farthest reaches of the Netherworld where they are separated from the ghosts or demons who have been exorcised,” continued Delia, also looking at the Handbook.</p><p> </p><p>The four adults looked at one another in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“She must be lonely in that room, being without Betelgeuse. I wonder where he might have ended up,” said Adam.</p><p> </p><p>“I do too,” said Barbara, Charles, and Delia in unison.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/><br/></span></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lydia looked around the room that she was currently in. There was little to no sign of Betelgeuse anywhere and she was all alone. No one to keep her company, no one to talk to, and no one to hang out with at all. All in all, the room was empty and she was standing in the middle of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” she called out, only to get no answer. Of course she’d get no answer. She was alone.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around some more. In the corner of the room was a table full of fresh food, which Lydia guessed must have appeared there when she first appeared inside the room. She knew she had to be careful with eating though, as there wasn’t a lot of fresh food on the table and she didn’t know what would happen if she finished up all the food. Maybe more would appear? Who knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Can anyone hear me!” Lydia tried calling out again. Still no answer. “Well,” she said as she sat down. “Guess it’s just me here.”</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach rumbled a few times and she stood up again, making her way over towards the table of food and picking up an apple before beginning to eat it.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope dad, Delia, Adam, and Barbara come to get me,” she said sadly as she sat down with the Apple still in her hand. She took another bite out of it. “It’ll be lonely in here without any of my parents or Betelgeuse in here.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at the ceiling of the room that she was in, silently praying that she would be saved and safe and sound soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We need to figure out a plan to go into the Netherworld and get Lydia back,” said Adam as he paced around the living room. The others watched him with equal looks on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“The plan is simple, Adam,” his wife said as she folded her arms. “We go into the Netherworld and get Lydia back. I don’t know how long it’ll take before we get to the farthest reaches of the Netherworld to find her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right.” Adam stopped pacing and looked to his wife before summoning the the Handbook for the Recently Deceased out of thin air. He skimmed to the page he, Barbara, Charles, and Delia were looking at earlier. “Says here it will take a few days at the very least to get to the farthest reaches of the Netherworld.”</p><p> </p><p>Everybody else’s eyes widened. “A few days!!!” they shouted out in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Adam nodded. “Mhm. And it means that we have to hurry if we want to get Lydia back home safe and sound.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed,” everyone else said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go get a piece of Green chalk,” said Charles as he rushed into the kitchen and came back into the living room with a piece of Green chalk that he’d found. Almost immediately, he drew a door into one of the walls of the living room, knocked on it, and turned to face the others. “Everybody ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready!” Delia, Adam, and Barbara shouted in unison.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them headed through the door to the Netherworld and it closed behind them and disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>It was time for Operation: Save Lydia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In the Netherworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Netherworld was exactly as it was when Charles was there last. The Black and White squares of the world of the dead lit up as the two couples, the Maitlands and the Deetzes, walked through.</p><p> </p><p>They eventually reached an area of the Netherworld that looked remarkably like an office building and walked inside.</p><p> </p><p>Adam knocked on one of the windows of the front desk and the window opened up to reveal a recently deceased person on the other side. “Name?” the recently deceased person said.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Adam Maitland?</p><p> </p><p>“Adam Maitland,” the dead person said as she looked down towards a clipboard she picked up. “Adam Maitland. Ah yes, you and your wife are late. Like over six months late. Did you not read through your copy of the Handbook for the Recently Deceased when you got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. We only just recently took a look through it,” said Adam as he looked over towards the other three adults that he was with.</p><p> </p><p>“You two, come with me,” said the recently deceased person as she stood up and walked out from behind the window, standing over by Adam and Barbara and beginning to lead the nervous ghost couple to the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” shouted Charles as he and Delia ran to catch up with the other three. “Wait up! Can’t we come too?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not dead, so no.”</p><p> </p><p>“But,” Adam said as he and Barbara came to a stop. “They’re friends of ours. They can come with us if they want to. We don’t even mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Barbara nodded in agreement and Charles and Delia smiled at the third recently deceased person.</p><p> </p><p>The other dead person sighed and said, “I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>It took an approximate half an hour to get to the office of Miss Argentina and Charles looked up at it in surprise. Was this what happened to the Beauty Pageant winner that he and his daughter had met the last time they were there? The recently deceased receptionist that was with the four of them knocked on the door a few times and the door eventually opened to reveal a tired looking Miss Argentina.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” she asked as she looked from Adam to Barbara to Delia to Charles to the other dead person that was with all four of them. “Can’t you see that I’m busy with taking care of the Netherworld, Hanna?”</p><p> </p><p>“And I get that, Miss A,” replied Hanna with a few laughs. “But there are two dead people.” She gestured to Adam and then to Barbara. “Who never even made it to the Netherworld when they died. They brought their “Living friends” with them because they said they could come too.”</p><p> </p><p>“They can all come in,” said Miss Argentina as she opened the door further and allowed Adam, Barbara, Charles, and Delia to come in. “We can get the Maitlands checked in and then we can discuss what other matter that led them to come here. I can tell from the looks on their faces that they came here for a serious reason.”</p><p> </p><p>With that she closed the door and left Hanna to go back to the receptionist window.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Argentina sat back down at her desk and motioned for the Maitland-Deetz adults to sit down in the four chairs in front of her. When they did, Miss Argentina picked up two sets of a few papers and placed them down in front of Adam and Barbara.</p><p> </p><p>“Sign all these papers,” she said, “and you’ll be all checked in. It will only take a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>With all the papers now filled out, Miss Argentina gathered them all and put them away in filing cabinets before turning around to face Adam, Barbara, Charles, and Delia again. “Now that all that paperwork is done,” said Miss Argentina as she rested her hands on top of her desk. “What is this urgent matter of yours that led you to come here to the Netherworld?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our daughter’s been exorcised,” said Charles. “We invited a few of Delia’s friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Former friends,” grumbled Delia.</p><p> </p><p>“Former friends,” corrected Charles with a laugh. “Over for dinner at our house one night and in the middle of the dinner, they decided to exorcise Betelgeuse and he ended up taking Lydia with him. It’s been a couple hours since then but we’re starting to miss her.”</p><p> </p><p>“While it’s rare for a breather to get exorcised,” said Miss Argentina as she stood up. “It certainly can happen and I have heard that it’s happened a few times before. Breathers who get exorcised are given a few months to stay alive and after that they are gone forever, stuck in the depths of the Netherworld for the rest of eternity.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re saying there’s a chance for us to save Lydia before it’s too late,” said Adam, hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” said Miss Argentina as she pulled out a mirror like object and handed it to Adam. “This special mirror allows you to communicate with those who have been exorcised, living or dead. Use it to communicate with Lydia until you save her and get her back to your home safe and sound. The only way to communicate with her is if you ask the mirror to show you the exorcised person or ghost you wish to speak to. After that, you may give it to her to communicate with Betelgeuse as I’m afraid he’s stuck in the “Lost Souls room” and what’s worse is none of you can summon him anymore, even if you tried. I’m sorry, you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What do we do?” said a panicked Adam as soon as he, Barbara, Charles, and Delia left the office building. “What do we do? Lyds is going to be super devastated when we tell her that she’ll never be able to summon Betelgeuse again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy,” said Barbara as the four of them sat down and she pulled the mirror out of her pocket and held it out in a position that allowed all four of them to look at it. “Mirror,” she said. “Show us Lydia Deetz.”</p><p> </p><p>The image of Lydia appeared in the mirror and she looked directly at her four parents. “Adam! Barbara! Dad! Delia!” she shouted out in glee. “It’s so good to see you guys again!” Her expression faltered a little, however, when she noticed the solemn looks on her parents’ faces.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” asked Lydia.</p><p> </p><p>“While it’s great to see you too, sweetheart,” said her dad. “I’m afraid we have some bad news.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a little warning, half of the next chapter is a little sad so be prepared for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The First Steps are always the Hardest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia started crying. Being told that Betelgeuse was stuck in the “Lost Souls room” and she could never summon him ever again just broke her heart. Wet hot tears poured down her face and her eyes became blurry as she tried to refocus them on all four of her parents as she looked at the mirror projection that had appeared in the room she was in.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, just maybe, she could find a way around this and summon Betelgeuse without even trying.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the tears stopped flowing down her face and she refocused her attention back to her parents. “There really isn’t another way to get Beej back, is there?” she asked the four of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly not, Lydia,” replied Adam with a sigh. “When we get you back home safe though, you can use the mirror we’re using to communicate with you to communicate with Betelgeuse. How does that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>“That does make me feel a little bit better,” said Lydia as she wiped away a stray tear. “Thank you so much, Adam.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very welcome, Lyds,” replied Adam with a wink. “We better go cause it will take us a few days at the very least to get to you. We’ll use this mirror again whenever we want to talk to you, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope to see you soon!” her other three parents shouted in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope to see you guys soon too!” Lydia shouted back, blowing a kiss to each of her parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Lydia!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye!!”</p><p> </p><p>The image of Lydia disappeared from the mirror and the mirror floated back down into Barbara’s hands. She wished it away and the four of them began on their way to go to the farthest reaches of the Netherworld to find Lydia.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Adam said, summoning the Handbook for the Recently Deceased and opening it. “It will take us an approximate three and a half days to get to where we need to go.” He looked over towards Charles and Delia and noticed they both were just standing there and looking down at their stomachs.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara seemed to notice that too, also looking over towards Charles and Delia. “Is everything okay, you guys?” she ask-shouted over to the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s fine!” they shouted back to her. “We’re just hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam and Barbara looked at one another and summoned an apple each to Charles and to Delia. The living couple sat down and ate their apples and soon the group of four adults continued on their way to find and rescue Lydia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A mirror like projection appeared in the center of the room that Lydia was in and she looked towards it, spotting the images of all four of her parents in the center of the projection. She ran over towards it with a huge smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Adam! Barbara! Dad! Delia!” she shouted in glee as she came to a stop in front of the mirror. “It’s so great to see you guys again!”</p><p> </p><p>Her expression faltered, however, when she noticed the solemn looks on her parents’ faces. Wondering what was wrong, Lydia cocked her head to the side and asked,</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“While it’s great to see you again, Lydia, sweetheart,” began her dad with a sigh. “I am afraid we have some bad news.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Lydia cocked her head some more.</p><p> </p><p>“Betelgeuse is stuck in the “Lost souls room”, I’m afraid, Lydia,” began Barbara as Charles couldn’t really bear to give his own daughter the bad news. “He’s lost forever. We can’t summon him anymore. We’re sorry, Lydia.”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia felt tears form in her eyes as she started to cry, the tears pouring from her eyes at such a fast rate, she could barely focus her eyes on anything. Being told by Barbara that she could never summon her best demon friend ever again just broke her heart. Her parents watched in sadness as she cried. She tried to focus her attention on her parents, but, as her eyes were blurry from all the crying she was doing at the moment, she couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>If only she could find a way to be able to summon Beej again. If only.</p><p> </p><p>The tears that were pouring down Lydia’s face eventually stopped flowing and she turned and refocused her attention back over towards her parents. “There really isn’t another way to get Betelgeuse back is there?” she asked sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly not, Lydia,” replied Adam with a sigh. “When we get you back home safe though, you can use the mirror we’re using to communicate with you to communicate with Betelgeuse. How does that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>“That does make me feel a little bit better,” Lydia said as she wiped away a stray tear. “Thank you, Adam.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very welcome, Lyds,” replied Adam with a wink. “We better go because it will take us a few days at the very least to get to you. We’ll use this mirror again whenever we want to talk to you, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope to see you soon!!!” Barbara, Charles, and Delia shouted in unison as they leaned over Adam’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope to see you guys soon too!” Lydia shouted back as she blew a kiss to each of her parents.</p><p> </p><p>Her parents each blew her a kiss back.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Lydia!!!!” her parents shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye!!”</p><p> </p><p>The projection of the mirror disappeared from the room Lydia was in and the teenager sat down leaned her back against one of the walls, but not before grabbing a granola bar from the table of food and choking down on it.</p><p> </p><p>A life without Betelgeuse would probably be hard, but hey, at least she could use the mirror that her parents were using to communicate with her to communicate with Betelgeuse when she got home.</p><p> </p><p>So hey, at least one good thing came out of it, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It would be good to have a map to show us the long way to the farthest reaches of the Netherworld,” said Adam as he slumped down on the ground followed by Barbara then Charles and finally Delia. The four of them sat there for a few minutes, Adam and Barbara summoning a couple of healthy meals for Charles and Delia to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Adam, honey,” replied Barbara as she leaned against him. “But we probably wouldn’t even need a map to get there. The Netherworld is just a bunch of Black and White squares that form a bunch of hallways.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of snores filled their ears and they looked down to find Charles and Delia fast asleep, laying on the ground next to each other and holding hands. The Maitlands looked at one another before summoning a bed together out of thin air and levitating the Deetzes onto it, covering the Deetzes with the blankets and watching as they rolled over in their sleep.</p><p> </p><p>It was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Journey Starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Charles and Delia awoke to find that they were in a bed. They got out of it, and went to find that the Maitlands were sitting there and talking to one another. They looked up as soon as the Deetzes approached them and they stood up to talk to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have a nice long night’s sleep, you guys?” Adam asked.</p><p> </p><p>Charles nodded. “Thanks for summoning us that bed. We really needed it.”</p><p> </p><p>He and Delia turned, watching as Barbara used her powers to get rid of the bed and she turned to face the other three. “You guys ready to get a start on our three and a half day long journey to find Lydia?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready!” everyone else said.</p><p> </p><p>Together they began on the journey to go and find and rescue Lydia from the farthest reaches of the Netherworld. It would be long and the Deetzes would need to eat from time to time but the four of them knew that they could handle it. It wouldn’t be that hard, would it?</p><p> </p><p>Charles and Delia both sat down, feeling a little hungry, and the Maitlands both stopped in their tracks, turning to face them. They knew what the Deetzes needed and summoned two bowls of cereal and glasses of water for them. Barbara gave the stuff that she’d summoned to Delia and Adam gave the stuff he’d summoned to Charles.</p><p> </p><p>Together, they sat down and watched their living friends eat and drink. When they were done, they gave the empty bowls and glasses to the Maitlands and the two ghosts made all the stuff disappear in thin air.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them stood up and continued on their way to get to the farthest reaches of the Netherworld to rescue Lydia and get her back home safe and sound.</p><p> </p><p>They knew know that it was going to be a long three and a half days.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t even far when Adam got the idea that they should check up on Lydia via the mirror that Miss Argentina had given them and nudged Barbara. Immediately, she knew what to do and summoned the mirror out of thin air.</p><p> </p><p>“Mirror?” she asked politely. “Please show us Lydia Deetz.”</p><p> </p><p>The image of a smiling Lydia appeared in the mirror and she waved at them and blew them each a kiss. “Hey, guys,” she said with a smile. “I just woke up from a super long nap. Dad, Delia, what about you guys? Did you just wake up too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes,” said Charles and Delia in unison as they laughed. “Since we can’t tell whether it’s nighttime or daytime here, we can just fall asleep whenever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same,” replied Lydia as she laughed as well. “Do you guys mind calling me back in a couple of hours? I’m hungry right now and I didn’t want to eat while I was talking to you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” all four of her parents chorus in unison. “Bye, Lydia!” They each blew her a kiss and Lydia did the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye!” the teen shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>Her image disappeared from the mirror and the mirror floated down into Barbara’s extended hands. She turned to the rest of the adults, wondering what to do next, as none of them felt the need to continue on with their journey for now.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we use the mirror to communicate with Betelgeuse as well,” suggested Adam as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Just to see if the mirror will actually let us speak to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good idea, hon,” said Barbara with a smile as she rested a hand on her husband’s back. She refocused her attention back to the mirror sitting inside of her hand. “Mirror,” she said. “Please show us Betelgeuse.”</p><p> </p><p>The mirror floated out of Barbara’s hand and up into the air, now showing the image of a tired and confused looking Betelgeuse on it. He gazed at them and let out a loud sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Betelgeuse?” asked Barbara as she cocked her head to the side, followed by Adam, then Delia, and finally Charles. “Is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“No no,” replied the demon. “Everything’s fine, Babs. I mean, it’s sad that I got exorcised by your dinner guests last night and it’s sad that I accidentally took Lydia with me. I assume some things happened that I know happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean like how you’ll never be able to be summoned by any of us again?” asked Adam.</p><p> </p><p>Betelgeuse nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“And how both you and Lydia will never be able to hang out together in person ever again?” continued Barbara.</p><p> </p><p>Again, Betelgeuse nodded. Although it was slower than before.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what, Mr. Geuse,” said Charles as he focused his attention solely on the demon in the mirror in front of him and his fellow adults. “Since the only way Lydia can communicate with you is through the mirror we’re using right now, we could give her the mirror so she could do that. How does that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess that would work,” grumbled Betelgeuse.</p><p> </p><p>“Betelgeuse?” All four adults again cocked their heads to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“What I mean to say is “That’s a great idea, you guys!” I can’t wait to see Lydia again.” Betelgeuse scanned the gathered adults for signs of his best human friend and sighed when he found none. “Where is Lyds anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“We came to the Netherworld to get her and bring her back home,” said Delia. “She’s stuck in a room in the farthest reaches of the Netherworld and it’s gonna take us three and a half days to get there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you guys get to her and get her back home safe,” said Betelgeuse with a sigh as he sat himself down. “It‘ll be a shame knowing I can never hang out with Lydia in person anymore and the only way we can communicate is through your magic mirror.”</p><p> </p><p>“We know, Betelgeuse!” all four adults chorused in unison, sad looks on each of their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye,” Betelgeuse said. “Promise me you guys will talk to me at least once a day until Lydia is back home safe and sound and can use your mirror to talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“We promise!” the four of them shouted with smiles on their faces. “Bye, Betelgeuse!”</p><p> </p><p>The image of Betelgeuse disappeared from the mirror as it floated back down into Barbara’s hands. They continued on their way and they couldn’t wait to speak to Lydia in an hour and fifty five minutes and Betelgeuse the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Long Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two long hours. Two long hours since they’d last talked to Lydia and almost two long hours since they’d last talked to Betelgeuse via their magic mirror. They sat down to take a break, as it felt like it would be around ten in the morning right about now. At least, to them it would.</p><p> </p><p>Adam and Barbara each summoned a mid-morning snack for the Deetzes and handed them to them. Watching the Deetzes eat their snacks carefully and gingerly, Adam and Barbara decided to have a small conversation with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think that if we teleport ourselves, Charles, and Delia to the farthest reaches of the Netherworld, we can find Lydia and get her home safe and sound, right?” asked Barbara.</p><p> </p><p>“We can try that later, Barb. First we need to get the permission of Charles, Delia, and Lydia when we talk to her in the mirror next.”</p><p> </p><p>Barbara nodded in reply. “Mhm. Speaking of which, isn’t it time we called her on the mirror? She did say she wanted us to call her in a couple hours two hours ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.” Adam summoned the mirror that he, Barbara, Charles, and Delia were using to communicate with Lydia and with Betelgeuse. Charles and Delia, having finished their snacks, joined the two ghosts and Adam said, “Mirror, please show us Lydia Deetz.”</p><p> </p><p>The smiling image of Lydia appeared in the mirror and she waved at all four of her parents, giving them each a kiss. “It’s about time,” she said, relieved. “I was wondering when you guys were going to call me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s great to see you too, Lyds,” all four of her parents said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no no no, I’m not saying that it isn’t,” said Lydia with a small measly laugh. “Did you guys talk to Betelgeuse at all? After the whole “Accidental exorcism” thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes,” replied her dad. “Not too long after the last time we called you on the mirror.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long after?”</p><p> </p><p>“Five minutes, Lydia,” said Barbara.</p><p> </p><p>“Only five minutes? That’s not that long after.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know right.” Barbara laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how long will it take you guys to get to me?” asked Lydia, looking from Adam to Barbara to her dad to Delia.</p><p> </p><p>“Still three and a half days, Lydia,” said Adam.</p><p> </p><p>“Still three and a half days? I can’t wait that long to see you guys!” dramatically said Lydia, pretending to faint.</p><p> </p><p>All her parents giggled a little at her silliness.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Lyds,” Adam reassured his nonbiological daughter. “It’s not that long of a wait. You’ll survive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of boredom,” complained Lydia. “There’s not much I can do in this room except eat and sleep. I’m dehydrated because there’s little to no drinks here. I can’t use my phone because there’s no service here. I don’t know what else to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you thought about a particular drink that you desperately want right now, Lydia, sweetheart?” asked Charles, looking at his daughter with a worried look. A worried look that Delia and the Maitlands shared as well.</p><p> </p><p>“No?” said Lydia sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you try, one will appear in thin air for you to drink,” suggested Adam.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I could try,” said Lydia.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on,” her four parents urged.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia closed her eyes for a split second and focused her mind on something. A little while later, a floating cup of coffee appeared in thin air and Lydia turned around to grab it when Delia gestured towards it.</p><p> </p><p>“I did it!” she shouted as she turned around to face her parents and the mirror projection in the room she was in again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you certainly did!” her four parents cheered in unison, congratulating the teenager.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia took a drink of it then smiled as she refocused her attention back over towards her parents. She set it down on the table behind her and blew a kiss to each of her parents, signifying that it was nearly time for the call to come to an end.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Adam suddenly called out. “There’s something else we’d like to talk about!”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Charles and Delia did the same thing and Adam turned to face them and his wife. “I promise this will be quick,” he mouthed to them and then refocused his attention back over towards Lydia. Barbara, Charles, and Delia did the same. Although Charles and Delia didn’t know what Adam was talking about, only Barbara did and she gave a smile and a wink to her husband. This prompted the male ghost to continue with asking Lydia his apparent question.</p><p> </p><p>“Charles, Delia, this question concerns you too,” said Adam and Charles and Delia nodded in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Lydia’s right,” said Delia with a quiet laugh. “What is it, Adam?”</p><p> </p><p>“Barb and I were wondering if it was okay for us to teleport ourselves and Charles and Delia over to the farthest reaches of the Netherworld so we could get you home quicker, Lydia,” said Adam. “I don’t think we can take having to spend the next three and a half days journeying to find you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I changed my mind,” Lydia said quickly and quietly. “I think I can spend the next three and a half days waiting for you guys to come and get me instead of teleporting yourselves over here quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Adam quickly became confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid Lydia’s right,” said Delia with a sigh. “You’ve never teleported two people and two ghosts somewhere before. It’s best you don’t try it, Adam.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I think taking a three and a half day long journey is much better than just teleporting us there super quick,” said Charles.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess,” said Adam, looking sadly down at the ground, clearly looking sad that his and Barbara’s plan wasn’t going to even work.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” said Lydia as she turned her attention over towards the table that contained the food and the drink that she’d wished up earlier on it. “I’m kinda hungry right now so I guess I have to say goodbye to you guys right now. Bye!” She blew each of her parents another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Lydia!” her four parents shouted back to her in unison, blowing her a kiss each as well. “Hope to call and see you again soon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope you guys call me on the mirror again by tonight!” Lydia shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>“We will!”</p><p> </p><p>The image of Lydia disappeared from the mirror and it floated down into Barbara’s hands before being sent away. Soon after, the four adults continued on their three and a half day long journey to find and rescue Lydia.</p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t even wait for tonight’s conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Nightly Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey?” Adam ask-whispered to Barbara as the two ghosts watched Charles and Delia sleep in the same bed as they did the previous night. “Did you know that the Deetzes talk in their sleep? It’s so adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Barbara said with a laugh. “I did know that, Adam. They were doing that last night too. Did you not notice?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I guess I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crystals for everyone! Everyone loves crystals!” said Delia as she rolled over in her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta get more work done!” said Charles as he too rolled over in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“CCRYSTALLS!” said Delia as she shot up in bed and then promptly laid down again.</p><p> </p><p>“Awwwww,” the Maitlands said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“I can levitate,” Delia suddenly and sleepily said with a smile plastered on her face. “With the help of crystals.”</p><p> </p><p>Wait? What?</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Adam said, suddenly confused by what Delia had just said. “Is she okay? I’m pretty sure she can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“You took the words right out of my mouth, Adam,” said Barbara with an equally confused look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Then they realized that it was about time they called Lydia on the mirror, as they hadn’t done that yet that night. Adam summoned the mirror, looked at Barbara and the two of them nodded at each leading Adam to look back up towards the mirror and say out loud (He was still careful not to wake up Charles and Delia),</p><p> </p><p>“Mirror, please show us Lydia Deetz.”</p><p> </p><p>The smiling (But tired) face of Lydia appeared in the mirror and she looked around confusedly for her dad and her stepmother. When she found none, she looked confusedly at her ghost parents.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re asleep,” the Maitlands said in unison as they stepped off to the side to reveal the bed that Charles and Delia were both asleep in. “The next time you’ll be able to talk to them is tomorrow when they’re awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“That makes sense,” said Lydia. “We should have a short conversation, as I was about to go to sleep when you guys called me on the mirror.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we’ll have a short conversation with each other,” said Barbara with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” said Adam. “A short conversation sounds nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Behind Adam and Barbara, Lydia could see her dad sit up in bed (Though his eyes were still closed) and say,</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the work I need to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia laughed. “Have they been doing this ever since they fell asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much,” Barbara said as she looked down towards the ground and ran a transparent hand through her Blonde locks of hair. “Earlier,” she continued, letting loose a laugh. “A sleepy Delia said ‘I can levitate with the help of crystals’.”</p><p> </p><p>“No?” Lydia said, laughing as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” the Maitlands said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>They noticed that Lydia’s eyes were starting to droop and they decided to stop the conversation there, in order to let the teenager sleep. Before they could say goodbye to Lydia and continue having to endure listening to Charles and Delia talk and say silly things in their sleep all night long, Adam called out,</p><p> </p><p>“Lydia, did you happen to sleep in a bed last night or did you end up sleeping on the floor of the room you’re in?”</p><p> </p><p>“I ended up sleeping on the floor,” said Lydia confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” said Barbara. “Why don’t you sleep in a bed like your dad and stepmother are doing right now. Surely that’s far more comfier than sleeping on the floor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I guess your right, Barb. I’ll summon a bed to sleep in just as soon as I finish talking to you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like a great idea,” said Adam with a smile. “Bye, Lydia, we’ll hopefully see you on the mirror sometime tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, bye Lydia!” Barbara called out. “See you tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>They each blew her a kiss and she blew a kiss back for each of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Adam! Bye, Barbara!”</p><p> </p><p>The image of Lydia disappeared from the mirror and Adam sent it away, turning to look at Barbara with a smile plastered on his face. She’d adopted a similar look on her face and together, they turned to look over towards a still sleeping Charles and Delia.</p><p> </p><p>“Work, work, work, work, work,” said Charles as he rolled over in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“I can smell crystals,” said Delia as she sat up and then promptly laid her head down again. Adam and Barbara looked confusedly at her. They didn’t know how much more of this they were going to take.</p><p> </p><p>It was going to be a long night. A super long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dawn of the Second Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Deetzes woke up and climbed out of their bed that the Maitlands had again summoned for them last night. Making their way over towards the Maitlands.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” they said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>The Maitlands turned towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, Miss I can levitate with the help of crystals?” said Barbara in a teasing voice with a slight laugh. “What’s going on, Mr I got work to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-What now?” questioned Delia, looking over towards Barbara with a worried look plastered on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really not remember?” asked Adam as he confusedly scratched his head.</p><p> </p><p>Delia shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Well...” Barbara said, glancing off to the side. “Adam and I were listening to you guys talk in your sleep. You were saying things like ‘I can levitate with the help of crystals’!”</p><p> </p><p>Delia looked at Charles and then back towards Adam and Barbara. “Do we really talk in our sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>The Maitlands nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” said Barbara, deciding to change the subject. “Shall we get a move on. It’s only the second day of our journey and by the afternoon two days from now, we’ll have gotten Lydia and gone back home.”</p><p> </p><p>“We shall,” replied Adam. Before they could begin walking, the Deetzes called out,</p><p> </p><p>“WAIT!!”</p><p> </p><p>The Maitlands turned around to face the two of them. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re hungry,” said both living adults at once.</p><p> </p><p>“You want breakfast, I guess?” asked Barbara. The Deetzes nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“What will it be?” asked Adam.</p><p> </p><p>The Deetzes looked at one another and then back at the Maitlands. “We both want a bowl of cereal and some water,” they said at once.</p><p> </p><p>“Two bowls of cereal and two glasses of water coming right up,” said Barbara as she turned, winked, and nodded to Adam. The two of them summoned a bowl of cereal and a glass of water each for the Deetzes and handed them to them. Delia took her bowl of cereal and glass of water from Barbara whilst Charles took his from Adam and they both began to eat slowly, the Maitlands watching on.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know,” said Barbara as she and Adam sat down in front of the Deetz couple. “Adam and I had a small conversation with Lydia last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why weren’t we involved?” asked Charles as he and Delia put down their empty bowls and glasses, watching as the Maitlands magicked them away.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously because you were both fast asleep, you guys,” Adam said.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Well, shall we continue on with our journey?” asked Delia as the four of them stood up. “We’ve got two and a half more days to go until we get to the farthest reaches of the Netherworld and rescue Lydia and bring her back home safe and sound.”</p><p> </p><p>The other three nodded and followed Delia as she began to continue walking.</p><p> </p><p>Charles caught up to his wife and whispered in her ear, “Perhaps we should call Lydia on the mirror, tell her ‘Good morning’ and overall see how she’s doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great idea! Adam, Barbara?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t need to ask,” said Barbara as she held up the mirror. “I got the mirror right here. Mirror, please show us Lydia Deetz.”</p><p> </p><p>As Lydia’s smiling face appeared in the mirror, Charles and Delia quickly rushed over to stand by the Maitlands in order to see her. As they looked up at her, the four adults’ smiles grew wider and Lydia’s smile grew as wide as she blew them each an extra special kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“G’morning, guys,” she said tiredly. “Dad, Delia, sleep well? I found it funny hearing you guys talk in your sleep during my brief conversation with Adam and Barbara.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sweetheart, we slept well. But you seem tired,” her dad said. “Did you not sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s not that.” Lydia looked off to the side. “I slept well. It’s just...I woke up a little earlier than expected. Probs even before you guys woke up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, how’s it going, sweetie?” asked Barbara. “Another two and a half days and you’ll be home safe and sound.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going great. Only two and a half more days?” Lydia pretended to faint, laying herself down on the ground of the room she was in, before sitting and standing up again, giving a cheeky giggle to her parents.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Lyds. It’s not that long of a wait,” said Adam as he and his fellow adults all tried to suppress their laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is! It’s very very very boring!” Lydia pretended to faint again and this time her parents couldn’t contain their laughter. “What’s so funny?” she asked as she stood up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nothing,” her four parents said at once, looking off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“It sure doesn’t sound like nothing,” Lydia pointed out. Lydia looked down, hearing her stomach rumble, and then back up at her parents. “I’m hungry right now. Promise that you’ll call me on the mirror this evening?”</p><p> </p><p>“We promise,” her four parents said in unison, blowing her each a kiss. “See you later. Bye, Lydia!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“See you later! Bye, guys!” Lydia blew them each a kiss back.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia’s image disappeared from the mirror and it floated back down into Barbara’s hands. She promptly magicked it away and turned to face the rest of the adults of the Maitland-Deetz. “Who’s willing to call Betelgeuse at some point this afternoon? I think it’s time we checked in with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in!” the other three adults shouted in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara nodded and chose to lead the way this time, Delia having moved to stand next to Charles and was holding onto his arm rather than his hand. Adam moved to stand next to his wife and whispered quietly into her ear,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not so sure it’s going to take us an approximate two and a half more days for us to get to where Lydia is and get her safely home.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you not so sure,” she whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was doing some calculations and then I realized that, with Charles and Delia sleeping every night, there’s a higher chance it’s going to take us longer to get to her.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara’s eyes widened. How come she had never considered that? How come none of them had considered that?</p><p> </p><p>She and Adam turned to face the Deetzes and she spoke,</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, I really do think we need to teleport as quickly as we can to the farthest reaches of the Netherworld to get Lydia.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Giving Permission, Finding Lydia, Going Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Barbara, are you serious?" said Charles as he confusedly gazed over towards the female ghost. "I think we remember telling you that it would be easier for the four of us to get to Lydia faster by walking all the way there."</p><p> </p><p>"And I know that," replied Barbara. "But Adam and I were talking and we kinda figured that the easiest way to get to Lydia would be teleporting all the way to the farthest reaches of the Netherworld and finding Lydia and bringing her back home."</p><p> </p><p>"Well," said Charles as he turned to Delia and Adam and Barbara joined them. "This is going to take a while to discuss."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on, Charles, it's simple," said Adam. "Barbara and I teleport ourselves and you guys straight to the farthest reaches of the Netherworld and we find Lydia and get her back home safe and sound."</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds like a good plan," said Barbara, turning to her husband. "But didn't Lydia ask us to call her on the mirror this evening?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's right!!!" the other three adults' eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"But," said Delia, holding up a hand. "She'll be more happy to see us again in person, dead or alive, than on the mirror."</p><p> </p><p>"So, what do you guys think?" asked Barbara, a hopeful look crossing her face. "Shall we go ahead and teleport straight to Lydia rather than walk the rest of the way there?"</p><p> </p><p>Charles and Delia looked at one another, not knowing what to say. It really was going to be a difficult decision to make. One benefit would be that they'd get Lydia home quicker, they didn't want to walk the rest of the way there. It was tiring and even though they already endured sixteen hours of sleep (They felt like it was more than that, but it was still pretty tiring). In the corner, Adam and Barbara stood and waited for the Deetzes to come up with a decision.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, they did. Turning back to Adam and Barbara, Charles sighed and said, "Okay, we will allow you to teleport us and yourselves straight to Lydia so we can get her home safe. We got super tired from all the walking and even though we need a break, we don't think Now's the time to have one."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you guys hungry?" asked Adam and Barbara at once. The Deetzes nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Both ghosts summoned an apple each for the Deetzes and handed them to them. After Charles and Delia finished up their apples, they huddled close to Adam and Barbara and they quickly teleported themselves and Charles and Delia to the farthest reaches of the Netherworld.</p><p> </p><p>They appeared in front of a door and Adam looked up towards it. “The room of exorcised breathers,” he read out loud. He turned to the others. “This is the right room, guys. Shall we go in?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We shall.” The others nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Adam pushed open the door and led the other three in. In the corner of the room sat Lydia herself, looking sadly down towards the ground. She looked up when Adam coughed to grab her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys,” she said, standing up and walking over, giving each of her parents a much needed hug. “What’re you doing here so soon? I was expecting you to call me on your mirror this evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we would have if we didn’t decide to teleport over here as quick as we possibly could, Lydia,” said Barbara, ruffling the teenager’s hair. Lydia giggled a little.</p><p> </p><p>“And I totally get that,” Lydia said. “I think I’m about ready to go home. I don’t think I can take any more being in this room.”</p><p> </p><p>None of her parents even needed to speak, Adam summoning a piece of chalk and walking over to a wall to draw a door back to the living world and their house. After he was fully finished with it, he turned to the others and smiled, asking, “Ready to go home, guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready!” the other four said at once.</p><p> </p><p>One by one, they thought of home and walked through the door, not even turning back as it closed behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days since Lydia was found and brought back home by all four of her parents, the teenager being happier to be back home since. She lay on her bed with her newly gifted magic mirror in her hands. Sure she missed being able to hang out with and see Betelgeuse every day but she still made an effort to call him on the mirror once a day just to see how he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Mirror,” Lydia spoke calmly and quietly. “Please show me Betelgeuse.”</p><p> </p><p>The mirror floated into the air and Lydia sat up on her bed, watching as the image of her best demon friend appeared in its center. Betelgeuse waved at her and smiled. “Great seeing you again, Scarecrow. How long’s it been since you last called me on the mirror?</p><p> </p><p>Lydia rolled her eyes. “Beej, it’s only been a day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right.” Betelgeuse laughed and sighed. “It’s kinda crowded in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it, Bj. It was kinda lonely where I was and I can’t believe I had to endure a day and a half without seeing anyone in person. You get what I mean, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Totally,” said Betelgeuse, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>“Betelgeuse, is something wrong?” Lydia cocked her head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Nothing. Thanks for asking, Lyds.”</p><p> </p><p>The call of ‘Lydia’ from the bottom floor alerted Lydia and she looked sorrowfully up at the mirror and Betelgeuse. “I gotta go, Beej,” she said. “I promise you that I’ll talk to you again tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds okay. See you tomorrow, Lydia. Bye!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye,Betelgeuse.” The image of Betelgeuse disappeared from the mirror and it floated down into Lydia’s hands. As she put it on her Black vanity and rushed downstairs to see what her parents wanted, she began to think of the future.</p><p> </p><p>After all, how hard could things be without Betelgeuse?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And... It’s finished. I’m extremely proud of how this turned out. Hope you enjoyed the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>